Loud or Quiet
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Mori doesn't have that many weakpoints other than Honey. But when a girl named Ella comes into his life, why does he look scared? Though she has an almost similar personality as Honey, Mori does not like her attachment to him. Well, until... MorixOC
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Okay, this is part of my Opposites Attract series. The first one focuses on HoneyxOC, the second focuses on KyoyaxOC, and the last one is this one, which is MorixOC. They all cross each other but mainly focus on the characters that each story is set for. Originally, "Cakes and Smiles" (HoneyxOC) was published on Quizilla (but never finished). Now, I'm putting that story on here if you are into a HoneyxOC pairing. The one that focuses on KyoyaxOC is called, "Brains vs Brawns". I haven't finished any of the stories as of yet, so I'll be updating whenever I feel like it. For now, I give you the prologue. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything that does not belong to me. They should belong to their respectful owners. **Spoilers**: May or may not contain them.

Prologue

Takashi Morinozuka is the opposite of his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He does not talk much or becomes easily excited like Mitsukuni does. He is not as curious like his cousin either. But even though they are strangely the opposite, they fit perfectly to each other's personality. It is only his cousin and only him that can make Takashi feel comfortable. But ever since Sakuno Horikita came into Mitsukuni's life, Takashi felt just a little lonely without his cousin on his shoulder, but Takashi was not one to voice out his feelings. It is only Mitsukuni who understood him. Mitsukuni being Mitsukuni, he always managed to make Takashi feel better and Sakuno as well didn't dare go between the two. But Takashi, being the gentle kind that he is, he had to make excuses so he wouldn't interfere with the lovebird's time.

"ShiShi?" A female's voice called out. Takashi froze in place.

"_That voice_," Takashi thought.

He slowly turned around to see an upbeat-looking girl almost the height of Mitsukuni except she was a bit taller than him. Takashi's eyes widened at the petite fragile girl before him and his mouth opened agape.

"Shishi! It really is you," the girl shouted before she ran and jumped on him.

Takashi automatically held her in place with his right arm around her waist and the left holding where the legs are bent to hold her in place. The girl smiled brightly at him, giving the same aura like Mitsukuni does whenever he smiled.

"E-Ella," Takashi stuttered. The girl nodded happily.

"I missed you, ShiShi," she said before she hugged him around the neck and started crying tears of joy. Takashi seemed rather surprised at the sudden move. The people that crossed the streets looked over at the couple. Takashi felt himself sweating at how the people looked at him. Usually, Takashi wouldn't mind the looks. But in this case, it was different. When nothing else seemed to happen with Takashi and Ella, the passers-by continued on their way. Ella let go from her hug and started sniffling.

"Ella, why are you here," he asked quietly but gentle was his voice.

"School. I'm attending Ouran Academy in three days. Mom and dad made me live here, but I'm glad to see you again, ShiShi," she told him, her tears wiped away by Mori. "Where's NiNi? What school are you going to?"

"Mitsukuni is busy. Ouran Academy," he answered both questions. Ella nodded but realized something.

"You're going to Ouran Academy too," Ella asked though she yelled it out loud, her eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise.

She then smiled and rejoiced happily in a loud manner. The passers-by looked at them strangely before Mori nodded in an apologetic manner towards them. Ella then got out of his hold and stood in front of him with a smile.

"That means I can always spend time with you like before," she said happily. Mori nodded yet he seemed not too happy about it.

"Well, I've got work to do. I'm supposed to help out a friend at her workplace," she explained, "See you soon, ShiShi!"

She waved at him before she disappeared with the crowd. When he could no longer see her, he let out a sigh and shook his head. It wasn't long before Mitsukuni jumped on his back which made Mori surprised and flinch. Mitsukuni noticed his unusual behavior and looked over at Mori with concern.

"What's wrong, Takashi," asked Mitsukuni.

"Nothing, Mitsukuni. We should get back home," Takashi said. Mitsukuni didn't seem at all surprised at Takashi speaking so much, but he was rather looking at his cousin closely, knowing Takashi is lying.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Takashi," Mitsukuni told him before Takashi froze a bit before nodding.

"I know, Mitsukuni," Mori said with a small smile before saying. "How was your date with Sakuno?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I apologize for not adding a chapter to this. Like I promised to someone who messaged me, here is the first chapter of Loud or Quiet. Hope you like it.

Chapter One

Usually, Takashi would go to school with Mitsukuni, but today was an exception. Instead of being by Mitsukuni's side like he always was, he waited outside of the high school's gates for Ella. He looked over at the clock tower to see the time. School was about to start, and Takashi looked quite flustered. He felt regret for not being by Mitsukuni's side, but he had to wait for Ella. He had promised her two days ago when he met her at a flower shop, picking out some flowers.

"ShiShi!" An overly excited short young girl came up to him and suddenly jumped in the air to Takashi. Takashi's eyes widened and immediately opened his arms as if by instinct to catch her.

"Ella, that is dangerous," Takashi told her quietly when she was in his arms. Ella let out a big smile, making Takashi feel rather uncomfortable.

"But I know you will always catch me, ShiShi," she told him with a big smile written across her face.

Takashi sighed before he started walking with Ella still in his arms. Ella started humming as if being like this was normal. Even as Ella was comfortable in his arms, Takashi felt the opposite. Ella was still a girl and to hold her like this made Takashi feel rather warm in the face.

He felt a sigh of relief when he found out Ella had a different homeroom than him. On the other hand, Ella frowned that she wasn't able to be in the same homeroom as him but found she was okay with having a few classes with Takashi. Ella could have gone with the homeroom teacher to her class, but they were already late. The secretary would have called the homeroom teacher, but she didn't want to be a bother. Instead, she wanted to go to her homeroom by herself since she already had gotten her schedule and a map.

"ShiShi, could you help me with finding my homeroom?" Ella asked innocently.

Takashi had forgotten how directionally challenged she was and nodded. Ella smiled and hugged Takashi's arm while they walked together. The secretary couldn't help but squeal at such a cute moment and gossiped to her co-workers of what had happened. Once again, Takashi felt unsettled with Ella by his side. The first day of being with her in school and already she had shortened Takashi's life span. He felt relief when they were at Ella's homeroom. Ella sighed but looked over at Takashi with a bright smile and thanked him. She hugged him for a little while before asking him to wish her luck.

"Good luck, Ella," Takashi told her.

Ella nodded and waved a goodbye to Takashi. Takashi nodded and waited for her to open her homeroom door before going into his homeroom, which was right next door to Ella's. But for some reason, Ella wasn't opening the door. Takashi looked worried for her. And before he knew it, Ella turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so scared, ShiShi," Ella cried before hugging Takashi. He sighed, knowing this may happen.

"It will be all right, Ella," Takashi told her comfortingly. He heard Ella sniffle and felt her nod against his stomach. She looked up at him and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, ShiShi. I'm sorry for being a burden," Ella told him before she held in a big breath and let it out afterwards.

"You aren't a burden, Ella. You will do well," Takashi assured her. Ella held his hand for a few seconds before letting it go and turned around to her homeroom door again. She let in a big breath once more and let it out. She immediately opened the door and started to walk in the door as confidently as she could. Takashi smiled and closed the door for Ella and went to his own.

Thankfully, he was excused for being tardy. All thanks to the secretary's help. Takashi apologized, but the teacher didn't seem to mind if he was late or not. He then sat by Mitsukuni afterwards, making the girls look at them with love struck eyes.

"How was Ella?" Mitsukuni asked, rather curious.

Takashi looked at him with a frozen look. Mitsukuni smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Ella hasn't changed one bit, has she?" Mitsukuni asked, knowing very well to the answer.

Takashi did not answer. Mitsukuni patted Takashi's head lightly and told him that he did a good job. But for some reason, the comfort did not relieve him like all the other times. Takashi felt too uneasy, and Mitsukuni noticed, knowing his cousin rather well. Instead of continuing to comfort Takashi, he secretly gave a knowing smile.

"_Ganbatte, Takashi_," Mitsukuni rooted in his mind.

In the first few classes with Takashi, Ella sat next to him and he was once again uncomfortable being by her side. He was also afraid the other girls would attack her for being too close to him and so he tried to keep a distance from her. Ella noticed the distance and frowned, but she tried her best to get close to Takashi. Instead of being jealous, the girls felt sorry for Ella. They comforted her, but Ella had her eyes set upon only Takashi. Takashi took a glimpse at her and felt his whole body tense up when their eyes met. Ella gave him a smile, and it made Takashi feel uncomfortable once more.

It was finally time for lunch, and Takashi waited outside of Ella's class for them to have lunch together along with Mitsukuni and the rest of the club. Mitsukuni wasn't there to wait with him because he was on his way to wait for Sakuno. Takashi felt nervous while he waited. He was usually calm and collected, but seeing Ella made him more nervous than anything. When Ella came out of her class, she immediately jumped over to Takashi when she saw him. His eyes widened before he opened his arms to catch her. Ella smiled and Takashi felt like he would have a heart attack coming soon if she continued to jump into his arms like that.

The girls nearby squealed at the cute couple. Renge came out of nowhere and nodded in satisfaction. Takashi ran away with Ella in his arms, knowing the fact they will get teased if this continued. Ella didn't seem to mind, but she stared at Takashi with careful consideration. When they were near the cafeteria, he stopped running and Ella wiped away the sweat with her handkerchief. Takashi was startled at the sudden action and turned away shyly. Ella noticed and cutely smiled at him.

"You can put me down now, ShiShi," Ella told him. Takashi nodded and felt relaxed when she was no longer in his arms.

Ella chuckled and patted Takashi's head. Takashi felt his face heating up. He had only let Mitsukuni patted his head like that, but he somehow could not get angry at Ella for it. After all, they were childhood friends.

"Thank you for always protecting me, ShiShi," Ella told him. Takashi merely nodded. "Shall we go?" Takashi nodded once more.

They went into the cafeteria together while the girls squealed when they came in together, but they were soon met by Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki greeted Takashi immediately but wondered who the little girl is.

"Are you lost, young lady?" Tamaki asked. He leaned over to meet her face to face, but Takashi immediately stood in front of Ella protectively.

Tamaki was startled at the sudden action and looked over at Takashi. Tamaki stood up straight to see him glowering at Tamaki. In fear, Tamaki stood behind Kyoya. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smiled.

"Is this Ella Winters?" Kyoya asked Takashi. Takashi nodded.

"Tamaki, Ella Winters is Mori-senpai's friend. Ella-san is also the same age as Takashi," Kyoya explained. Tamaki froze and immediately apologized. Ella peeked from behind Takashi and waved cutely at Tamaki and Kyoya.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide before he couldn't help but yell, "Cute!"

Tamaki wanted to get near her, but Takashi let out his hand to stop Tamaki. Tamaki frowned.

"I wanna hold her!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya cleared his throat before pulling Tamaki back by the back of his shirt.

"I do apologize for Tamaki's behavior, Ella-san," Kyoya said. Ella shook her head and smiled happily.

"I don't mind, and please call me Ella. ShiShi, it is okay. I'm used to people wanting to hug me and stuff," Ella told him.

Takashi turned to look at her before he stood next to her. Ella smiled and took his hand. Takashi felt himself stiffen, but he tried to not let it bother him as much. Kyoya noticed and pushed his glasses up. And for some reason, the glasses glinted, making it hard to see Kyoya's expression. He then frantically wrote something in his notebook.

Tamaki noticed and looked over at his friend questioningly. Not before long, Tamaki saw Haruhi and ran to her instead.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Tamaki yelled before hugging her. Haruhi closed her eyes and looked rather irritated. By that time, the twins interfered pushing Tamaki off Haruhi. The twins held Haruhi around the shoulders like they usually did while infuriating Tamaki as they did so. They argued in the corner, and it made Ella chuckle at the antics.

"You've made plenty of friends, ShiShi. I'm so glad," Ella said to him. Takashi nodded with a smile.

"Ella-chan!" Honey yelled. Ella and Takashi turned their heads to see Mitsukuni and Sakuno together.

"NiNi!" She yelled back and waved at him with her free hand. Mitsukuni and Sakuno walked together side by side towards Ella and Takashi.

Ella smiled at them and looked over at Sakuno.

"Who is sh-?" Ella started but Mitsukuni immediately covered her mouth.

"_He_ is Saku," Mitsukuni told her. Ella looked over at him questioningly, so Mitsukuni whispered the explanation to her ear.

Ella nodded in understanding when he explained. She smiled and looked over at Sakuno. She let go of Takashi's hand and took Sakuno's hands in hers.

"Hello Saku, my name is Ella Winters. It is nice to meet you," Ella said cutely, making Sakuno blush.

"_She's too cute, almost like Honey_," Sakuno thought.

Afterwards, Lina Hoshino (Kyoya's childhood friend) came in. She noticed Ella and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ella?" Lina questioned. Ella turned around to see Lina and smiled.

"Lina! It's been a while," Ella said. Lina nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Lina asked. Kyoya stood behind Lina.

"You two know each other?" Kyoya asked calmly though he looked rather interested.

"Yeah, Ella and her father usually dine in Jared's restaurant. I would always see her ordering chocolate cake for dessert," Lina explained.

"Yep," Ella agreed, "How have you been doing, Lina? Do people still continue to mistake you for a boy?"

Kyoya smirked. And as if Lina could feel it, she turned to glare at him. Kyoya shrugged and Lina lightly punched him. Ella's eyes widened before she let out a knowing smile.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat," Lina said before walking away.

Ella felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Takashi looking at her.

"Let's eat. I already brought lunch for you," Takashi told her. Ella looked over at him questioningly.

"Thank you, ShiShi, but when did you-?" Ella started but Takashi cut her off.

"I wanted you to continue your chat with everyone, so I might as well buy both of us lunch," Takashi told her. Ella smiled at him before they both sat down at the table.

"Oh my, you remember my favorite foods," Ella said, looking amazed at the array of food though it was piled quite high. "But I can't finish them all."

"Do not worry. If you cannot finish it, I will finish it for you," Takashi told her. Ella puffed her cheeks unhappily. Takashi was surprised and wondered why she was suddenly angry.

"You are being too nice, ShiShi. I'm always making you do things for me," Ella told him.

Takashi shook his head and replied, "I wanted to do it myself, and this is your first day at Ouran. I want you to feel comfortable."

Ella smiled before she held his arm suddenly and snuggled against his arm. Takashi tensed up once more and looked over at Honey for help. Unfortunately, Honey and Sakuno were in their own little world.

"Kawaii!" All the girls and including some boys yelled when they saw Ella snuggling against Takashi.

Takashi blushed and just started to fill his mouth with food. It was almost mechanical as he did so. Scoop, insert, chew, and gulp were basically what he did. Ella smiled and let go of him. When she did so, Takashi relaxed.

"I love you, ShiShi," Ella told him while everyone in the club except for Kyoya, Lina, and Honey sputtered out their food or drinks.

"Wow, Ella is so brave," One of the twins said.

"She did not even stutter when she confessed," The other twin added.

"_So it was Mori she was talking about_," Lina thought before smiling.

"E-Ella," Takashi said surprised.

"What?" Ella asked innocently, not understanding the surprise written on almost everybody's faces.

Lunch, it seems, had been rather awkward for Takashi. In the end, his stomach had churned uneasily for the rest of the classes. Hopefully, he would feel better at the Host Club. It is too bad he would see Ella there too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ella looked around the Host Club in awe. She wouldn't have minded looking around the school by herself, but Takashi was afraid she would get lost. And so, he decided to show her the club he belonged to. Ella watched in pure amazement at the way Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Saku were hosting. Instead of sitting with the trio, she sat with Kyoya and Lina. She didn't want to disturb the trio with her presence when they were charming the girls. But of course, even though she didn't request anyone, she still paid for staying in the Host Club since she felt it was right and fair to do so. Her eyes trailed off to look at Haruhi and smiled at the natural rookie working her charms then to Tamaki and then on to the twins before settling to watch Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Saku again.

"I'm so glad NiNi and ShiShi made many friends," Ella said while Lina listened.

"Is it that strange?" Lina asked, looking over at the trio.

Ella smiled and said, "They seem happier and more open."

"What do you mean by that?" Lina questioned, more curious now. Ella smiled once more and looked over at her childhood friends. Her eyes softened when she saw Takashi having a good time hosting.

"Even though we were childhood friends, I went to a different elementary and middle school than they did. Since NiNi was quite popular in middle school, one would think he would make many close friends and so would ShiShi. But as nice and gentle as they were, they kept some distance away from everyone. They seemed fine with the three of us as friends, but I was worried about them. They were very reserved in their own way. NiNi would hide his real self and become someone he's not while ShiShi would bottle up his feelings and only think of NiNi's well-being. I know very well NiNi could break through and become a happier person like he is now, but the one person I worry most is ShiShi. He is usually shy and works very hard. When he feels responsible for something terrible that happened, even if it wasn't necessarily his fault, he would blame himself and felt the need to be punished. But seeing him now, he's changed for the better. I'm glad he's showing his emotions through his expression. That change is the most important," Ella explained. Lina and Kyoya listened silently to her explanation. Lina then nodded in understanding and patted Ella's shoulder as if comforting her. Ella looked over to her and smiled once again though it wasn't as joyous as it usually is.

"I see. Are you sad about not being able to change with them?" Lina questioned once more. Ella's smile faltered, and she looked up at the ceiling for a moment and turned back her attention to Lina.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Ella answered truthfully. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and continued to type in his laptop, pretending he did not hear anything.

Meanwhile, Takashi took a glimpse at Ella. He tensed when Ella looked rather sad. There, somewhere in his stomach, churned unhappily. Mitsukuni noticed and grabbed his sleeve and started yanking lightly. Takashi looked down over at Mitsukuni's questioning glance.

"What is wrong, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked quietly. Takashi let out a breath and looked over at Ella. Mitsukuni understood and looked over to where he was looking at. He saw how Ella's smile seemed sad. Nodding in understanding, he patted Takashi's back reassuringly.

"Why don't you go to her?" Mitsukuni asked him. Takashi looked reluctant but Mitsukuni gave him one of those nudging smiles. Takashi sighed as he knew he couldn't go against that.

He stood up and started walking towards Ella. The girls and Saku wondered where he was going, but Mitsukuni just gave them a reassuring smile. And so, Saku and Mitsukuni continued to host without Takashi. Mitsukuni wished him luck in his thoughts.

When Takashi was near, Lina scooted to give him space so he could sit near Ella. Takashi didn't sit though; he was too nervous. Takashi started to open his mouth but immediately closed it. Ella tilted her head to the side and looked at Takashi questioningly. He gulped nervously, but he wasn't going to let his nerves get to him.

"Is there something wrong, Ella?" He asked as calmly as he could. Lina sighed at how nervous Takashi was and started to take a nap, pretending she didn't see or hear anything.

"Of course not, ShiShi," Ella replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You were frowning. Why?" Takashi sat next to her, founding himself calm enough to sit. He then regretted in doing so because he was now close to her. Ella pulled him gently so he could lean over. She patted his head and Takashi looked over at her worriedly, his nerves now gone.

"We haven't spent time together for two years, and you and NiNi have changed without me. I'm just sad I couldn't be there to change with you," Ella said truthfully, "But I'm glad you both are doing well."

Takashi's eyes widened for a few seconds before he let out a warm smile. He felt the need to comfort Ella, and so he ruffled her hair affectionately. Ella blushed as he did so, making Takashi feel uncomfortable once again. Meanwhile, the girls present in the club squealed at the affectionate gesture. He stopped after a few seconds and just stared at Ella. Ella looked up at him and smiled. His heart started beating harder, and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. Ella looked at him questioningly and wondered if he was okay.

"ShiShi?" Ella called out. Takashi slowly pulled his hand back and started backing away from her. Ella noticed and smiled sadly. "ShiShi, after the club, I want to talk to you privately. Is that okay?"

Takashi slowly nodded before going back to sitting with Saku, Mitsukuni, and the girls. Lina peeked with one eye and looked at Ella. She noticed Ella's shoulders slumped and sighed. She pretended to not see and went back to her nap. Mitsukuni noticed as well in the corner of his eyes. Mitsukuni then looked over at Takashi, who was busy listening to the girls. He shook his head in disappointment and sighed.

After the hosting was finished, Takashi walked towards the meeting place with Ella. He hoped she didn't get lost when he was there. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ella got to their destination safely. He smiled but then frowned when he saw Ella's head lowered in sadness. He ran towards her and lowered himself to her height. He placed a finger under her chin and lightly lifted her chin, startling Ella. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes, causing Takashi to feel pain in his heart.

"Ella-" Takashi started but Ella pushed him away gently.

"Tell me the truth, ShiShi. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Ella asked with a straight face. Takashi was rather surprised. He rarely ever saw her get serious. He happened to only seen it once, and it was when he was injured during his training in kendo.

"I-" He started, but he couldn't finish. Ella frowned before she cupped both of Mori's cheeks as she leaned over, so both of their foreheads would touch. Takashi froze at their closeness, and he felt too uncomfortable once again.

"I was so happy to have met you again," Ella said before smiling sadly, "So happy."

She backed away but still held Takashi's face.

"You do not need to answer anymore ShiShi. I know your answer," Ella said quietly before she let go of him. She turned away, making Takashi feel pain in his chest. He was confused and didn't know what to do.

"ShiShi, I love you very much," she started. Takashi's eyes widened at her sudden confession. He then noticed Ella was clenching her fist with some force since she was shaking. "So this Ella will no longer inconvenience you."

She soon ran away. Takashi stood frozen in wonder, not being able to register at the sudden statements she made. By that time, Mitsukuni and Sakuno came out of their hiding. Both looked at him with worried expressions. Mitsukuni held onto his shoulder before Takashi looked up at him.

"Why aren't you running after her?" Mitsukuni whispered. Takashi clutched the shirt on his chest.

"I... can't," Takashi told him.

"Why not, Mori?" Sakuno questioned. She kneeled next to Takashi and wiped his tears that he unknowingly shed. And even then, he did not notice. His mind replayed the pain in Ella's eyes and the way she ran away from him.

"I do not want to make her misunderstand," Takashi answered though he felt the words were not what he wanted to say.

Mitsukuni sighed and shook his head. Sakuno looked over at him and then at Takashi again before helping him up to stand. She could see his legs were unsteady and wondered if he did not notice his feelings. There, she found an expression that further surprised her. He looked happy?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Well, here is the third chapter. I haven't updated this for a while, so here it is if anybody else wants to read this story.

Chapter Three

"Don't you think it is weird for Mori to be happy like this?" Sakuno whispered to Mitsukuni. Sakuno, Mitsukuni and Takashi were in the limousine together heading home. And for some reason, Takashi seemed happier when Ella left.

"Truthfully speaking, Takashi is afraid of Ella," Mitsukuni answered with a heavy sigh.

Sakuno looked over at him questioningly, but she didn't ask any further. She just watched Takashi started humming happily to a song. It wasn't until Mitsukuni's phone started ringing that he would stop. After Mitsukuni closed his cell phone, his expression showed worry on his face.

"It's Ella's father. It seems Ella hasn't returned home yet, and she's not picking up her phone," Mitsukuni said. Sakuno's eyes widened, and she was also worried.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Sakuno asked.

"Ella can handle herself well, but she is directionally challenged. She gets lost easily if she is not careful," Mitsukuni explained. Sakuno nodded before she looked over to Takashi. Takashi's smile faded and he seemed rather worried as well.

Sakuno did not understand what Takashi is thinking. She wondered why Takashi behaved the way he did, but she was one of those types that would wait until the person is willing to answer at his or her own time.

"Shall we go to look at the school first?" Sakuno recommended. Mitsukuni nodded before he looked over to Takashi.

"Do you want to go home first, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked. Takashi shook his head immediately.

"I want to-" Takashi started but was cut off by Mitsukuni's phone ringing.

Mitsukuni answered and he seemed rather happy after he finished conversing in the phone.

"Ah, it's Ella's father again. He said Ella came back safely with a friend," Mitsukuni explained. Sakuno smiled and nodded before she patted Takashi's shoulder.

"You don't need to be worried anymore," Sakuno told him. Takashi stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

He looked out of the window to see a clear sky, yet he wondered why there was such heaviness in his heart. Mitsukuni noticed his cousin's shift in behavior and sighed. He couldn't help Takashi this time for this is his own journey to walk through.

The next morning, Takashi was already in class while Mitsukuni took Sakuno to class. But even as he sat at his desk, he was worried if Ella came to class safely. He got up and looked to the right to see Ella starting to enter class. Takashi let out a sigh of relief and returned to his seat.

He was hesitant when he was going to have class with Ella. He wondered if she was going to change her mind and started jumping towards him. He sighed, knowing it would be useless to think about it and stopped thinking about it.

As he entered class, Ella was already sitting at her desk. She was quiet and did not look over at Takashi, not even a glimpse. He felt unsettled and sat down. Whispers were all around, wondering if Takashi and Ella had an argument or Takashi had finally shot down Ella's advances. The girls cried for Ella and comforted her, but Ella only smiled brightly at them. She rid all of the rumors made, causing Takashi to be relieved only slightly. For some reason, he felt his stomach rumbling painfully inside of him. He wondered if he had to get checked-up.

As time passed, Ella continued to avoid him in their classes. What made him surprised the most was she no longer called ShiShi like she always had. She called him "Mori-san", and it felt strange and foreign to him. She also seemed to be formal in the way she speaks to him, and only spoke to him when necessary. This caused Takashi to feel out of place.

"Mori-san?" Ella asked as her eyes bored into his. Takashi was frightened and backed away. Ella frowned and sighed. "I do apologize if I scared you, but could you move? You are blocking the path for other students to leave and enter."

"Oh. Sorry," he only managed to say before moving out of the way.

The other students were glad that Ella voiced out when Takashi was in his thoughts. None of them wanted to tell Takashi was in the way. Everyone respected Takashi enough to not speak their mind.

Just as he got out of the way, the students started moving again and apologized to Mori as they passed by him. Ella watched them leave one by one and then looked over to Takashi. Takashi felt his heart beating fiercely against his chest. Was she going to jump at him? Takashi was ready now to hold her into his arms like he always did, yet she did not do as he thought. She merely smiled at him and thanked him before she left. His stomach started rumbling terribly again in his stomach. And for some reason, he looked at his empty hands before he silently left the class.

Classes became harder for Takashi to concentrate. He didn't like the feeling within his stomach and his chest was tightening as if something or someone was squeezing him. And for some reason, he wanted to look over at Ella but stopped himself from doing so. Students noticed the brooding aura coming from Takashi, but the only one who did not was Ella. And if she did, she was showing no concern.

Lunch came soon enough, letting Takashi sigh in relief. He needed to speak to Mitsukuni right away, but he waited for Ella. When Ella was ready to leave, he called out her name.

"Ella?" Takashi asked. Ella looked up at him and smiled. Her smile always seemed so bright to Takashi.

"Yes, Mori-san?" Ella asked. Takashi winced when she called his name in that way. He wasn't used to it, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"What would you like for lunch? I will get it for you," Takashi told her. Ella was surprised and looked rather flustered. Takashi wondered why.

"Oh, you don't need to Mori-san. I'm eating lunch with a friend," Ella replied. Takashi's eyes widened but nod his head. His chest started to tighten again. "I'm sure your lunch wouldn't be spoiled without me. If you please excuse me, I will take my leave." She smiled brightly again and left.

Takashi's head lowered and felt his walk to the cafeteria had become painstakingly long. Mitsukuni noticed Takashi's odd behavior and wondered if he was okay. He also noticed Ella wasn't with him. Did something happen?

Takashi sat next to Mitsukuni with a brooding manner like Tamaki would always do when Haruhi shot him down. Tamaki noticed Ella wasn't there with him and started pestering Takashi, not noticing Takashi was already unhappy.

"Where's Ella-chan?" Tamaki asked.

Takashi's body tensed and the brooding aura started growing. Mitsukuni frowned and understood. Tamaki was surprised at the aura. But thankfully, Kyoya pulled him away before he did any more damage. The twins knew better and kept quiet. An unhappy Takashi can make a bad day for anyone. It was then Lina finally spoke up. Her eyes looked at him sharply.

"Honey. Mori. Did you guys leave Ella alone yesterday?" Lina asked. Takashi and Mitsukuni tensed but nodded. "No wonder. I saw a red-head crying alone and some guy comforted her. I had a hunch it was her with her red hair being so hard to go unnoticed, but I wasn't sure. The guy had red hair too; almost look like he was from the yakuza. I thought that a brother was comforting his sister since I couldn't see the girl's face."

Takashi looked over at her.

"Ella... was crying?" He asked softly. Lina sighed and nodded.

"If that were the case, I would have taken her home with me and Kyoya," Lina said, "Mori, you do realize you hurt her deeply, don't you?"

"Lina," Kyoya warned her. Lina shrugged and got up.

"Better than keeping silent," Lina told Kyoya and left only eating a bit of her food before leaving. Kyoya sighed and followed her, dumping his untouched food in the trash as he did so.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni said softly, trying his best to comfort him.

"I hurt Ella again, Mitsukuni. I hurt her again," Takashi said quietly. Mitsukuni frowned and patted Takashi's back comfortingly. Takashi couldn't feel it at all. His chest started hurting again.

When school ended, Takashi went on his way to his kendo practice but stopped midway when he saw Ella smiling at Casanova or was it Bossa Nova? His whole body tensed up as they seemed happy to chat with each other even Casanova was smiling gently at Ella. He felt a sting in his heart for whatever reason it may be.

It was then Casanova took out a crown of flowers and put on top of Ella's head. Takashi stared with his breath caught in her throat. If anything, Takashi thought she looked like a fairy. She seemed to glow to him.

"Beautiful," Takashi said absently. He then froze at the thought. Did he... like Ella?

Takashi continued his way to his kendo club, but his thoughts were on Ella and Bossa Nova. There was a stinging pain inside him as he remembered Ella smiling brightly at the red-headed yakuza boy. His momentarily distraction cost him to bump into one of the columns at the school. He fell back and looked up at the ceiling. He blankly stared at it while rubbing his pained nose. He shook his head and tried his best to clear his head. He couldn't practice kendo if his thoughts were on other things, in this case, someone. He sighed and stood up. His eyes sharpened before becoming more serious. He couldn't let Mitsukuni see him this way. It would be unforgivable to worry his cousin.

After he finished practicing and showered, he started walking towards the Host club, but he had met up with Casanova and Ella on the way.

"Yo, Morinozuka-senpai," Casanova greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mori-san," Ella greeted with a smile.

Takashi merely nodded before he noticed her hand holding Casanova's. He tensed and felt an urge of unhappiness going through him. Is this jealousy he was feeling?

"Do you two know each other?" Casanova asked, pulling Takashi out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes, we are childhood friends," Ella answered with a smile. "Right, Mori-san?"

Takashi merely nodded. Casanova looked over at Ella and then to Takashi and then back to Ella again.

"Why the honorifics?" Casanova asked.

"_I would like to know as well_," Mori thought and stared at Ella as if she would understand him.

"Oh, well, I've decided to give Mori-san some space. In a way, I felt the need to be more respectful towards Mori-san with such change," Ella explained. Casanova scratched his head as if he half understood yet didn't. Meanwhile, Takashi did not want it to be this way. Yes, he did feel uncomfortable around Ella, but he did not want her to be beyond his reach.

"Ella, I-" Takashi started.

"Oh my, are we in the way, Mori-san?" Ella asked before she immediately looked over at Casanova, "We should not take too much of his time, Soda-chan."

Casanova groaned and shook his head.

"It's Kasanoda, Ella. Not Soda," Kasanoda corrected her.

"_I thought his name was Casanova or Bossa Nova?_" Takashi thought.

"But I like Soda-chan better. It's easier to remember since you cheered me up by giving me a soda yesterday and asked me if I want to kick the can," Ella said before she giggled. Takashi felt his heart stop, remembering what Lina said.

"Ella, I-" Takashi started but was cut off once again.

"Yes, I remember. I helped you back home," Kasanoda said with a smile. Ella's smile brightened and nodded. Takashi felt a sharp pain in his gut as if someone had stabbed him.

"Ella!" Takashi finally yelled, getting Kasanoda's and Ella's attention. Their eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.

"Yes, Mori-san?" Ella asked, a bit hesitant to reply. Takashi went to her level and hugged her tightly. This surprised Ella before she smiled and gently stroke his back in comfort.

"Please. Let's go back to what we once were. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry," Takashi said quietly. Tears started to brim Ella's eyes and she nodded.

"You just need to ask, ShiShi," Ella said. Takashi let go of her and stared at her in the eyes. She had called him ShiShi again and the pain in his stomach stopped hurting. "I'm sorry for hurting you as well. I never thought this change would make you unhappy."

"It feels strange to be called Mori-san," Takashi admitted. Ella giggled and nodded.

"I won't call you by such then, but I will give you some space. I know my return was sudden, so I won't be forceful like I was before," Ella told him. Takashi smiled and nodded. It was then Ella looked over at her watch and gaped. "Oh my, you should get to the Host Club. I'm sure NiNi and the others are worried about you." Takashi nodded before he nodded at Kasanoda as well and left. His heart seemed lighter and the pain seemed to have subsided. Things were looking up again by the end of the day.

Ella and Kasanoda watched him leave. Just as he disappeared from their sight, they looked at each other and smiled. Kasanoda took her hand and they walked their own way.

"I'm surprised you are my senpai, Ella," Kasanoda told her, "But from seeing you and Morinozuka interact like that, you two seemed like lovers." She giggled.

"I do love him, Soda-chan, but he doesn't love me in that way," Ella admitted. Kasanoda stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"He seems to like you though," Kasanoda told her. Ella sighed and looked towards the sky.

"He likes me as a friend. If he did love me, he would have chased after me yesterday. He knew if he stopped me, he would admit that he loved me as well. It was a test he failed," Ella told him before looking over at Kasanoda. "Even if we aren't lovers, I wish he would find love in another. I want him to experience the happiness the world offers to the fullest extent because he deserves to be selfish."

"Ella, you really are a senpai, aren't you?" Kasanoda asked, surprised to see this different side of the cute Ella.

"Ah, but of course, Soda-chan. Sometimes, this Ella knows when to act grown-up," Ella said before they both walked again to their destination.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for updating very late. Since I don't have that much reviews for this story, I thought I would just update at any time. Sorry if it's short, but I found it better to stop at that point. Hope you like this chapter and enjoy! Happy Reading! ^-^

Chapter Four

He had waited for her before school started. When Ella noticed him, she smiled and waved at him while Kasanoda was beside her and nodded a greeting towards Takashi. He returned both with a nod before the three walked together into the school. The classes he had with Ella had been more calm. He did not feel nervous like before and he did not feel the need to escape from Ella. He would sometimes take a glimpse at her. Sometimes, she wouldn't notice. But when she did, she would give him a warm smile. Takashi would smile back at her and concentrate again on the teachings.

When lunch finally came through, Takashi waited for Ella. Ella looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Are you going to eat lunch with Bossa Nova?" Takashi asked. She nodded.

"Yep. His lunches are the greatest," Ella said as her cheeks turned red. When Takashi thought he would be okay, he suddenly felt a pang in his heart when she blushed.

"You like him?" Takashi asked. Ella looked at him for a moment with confusion.

"ShiShi, you're silly. Of course, I like him," Ella said in a matter-of-factly tone. Takashi could feel something roll inside his stomach uncomfortably as she said it with such ease. "I can't be friends with him if I don't like him, right?"

Takashi's widened for a second before his whole body calmed down again. He wonders why his body felt relaxed when she added the last comment. It was as if the stinging had been stopped to be replaced with clouds.

"Well, I will see you after lunch then?" Takashi asked. Ella chuckled and nodded.

"You should get going, ShiShi. I'm sure NiNi is waiting for you," Ella told him and he nodded but did not leave. Ella was confused as to why he was still standing there. Takashi said nothing in reply to her look but just stared at her. Ella sighed and nudged him to get going. "Let me be the one to watch you leave this time, ShiShi."

Takashi felt a pang in his heart as she said that. There was nothing more hurtful to hear those words from her. Was he always watching her leave? Thinking back of all those times, he actually did. It was the same for Mitsukuni, now that he thinks about it. He always watched him leave before he followed after. But for some reason, Takashi didn't want to leave before she did. It felt out of place to him, but Ella didn't seem to want to back down. Takashi knew if Ella was determined, she would see it through no matter if it was good or bad.

"I understand," Takashi replied without a fight. He walked away from her. The moment he did, he felt his stomach rumbling with unhappiness. Was this how Ella felt when she left Mitsukuni and him behind? But Takashi shouldn't feel this way. After all, he was merely walking to the cafeteria. Those steps he took were long and painful. The heaviness of his steps were evident in that.

He looked back to see Ella is still watching him, and he wasn't that far from her. He was merely a foot away from her. Ella smiled at him when he seemed to stare at her a little too long. If he had taken any longer, they both won't have lunch.

"ShiShi, do you want me to walk with you to lunch?" She asked.

Takashi once again felt relief. Before he could reply, Kasanoda came by. He felt the emptiness fill him again when Ella turned away from him to greet Kasanoda.

"Oh, Soda-chan, why are you here?" She asked, her round doe-like eyes looked at her companion innocently.

Kasanoda scratched the back of his head and said, "I was afraid you got lost."

Ella giggled and tapped at his hand on his side softly.

"I am sorry for worrying you, Soda-chan," she told him.

Takashi watched with an unreadable expression on his face, but his hands turned into fists. He could not understand the pain on his chest. Why did he feel angry? No one is harmed, so why was he so angry?

"I was about to walk Takashi to the cafeteria. Do you want to come along?" Ella asked. Kasanoda smiled and nodded.

"We could eat lunch there too instead of going back and forth to eat at the garden," Kasanoda replied. Ella thought for a second and nodded, agreeing at the idea.

"That sounds great. What do you think, ShiShi? We can eat together as well," Ella said, turning herself around to face Takashi. Takashi seemed to stare blankly at them. His stance almost like that of a statue. "ShiShi?" She questioned before she took his hand. She noticed his hand was turned into a fist and he was shaking. Was he angry?

She looked at him worriedly before she softly patted his hand to calm him down. She would usually do this whenever he was angry back when they were children. He rarely ever gets angry. Takashi felt the soft hand touching his hand and looked down to see Ella's worried face. He was shocked and found himself looking away with an ashamed face. He hated worrying the people he cared about.

Kasanoda merely stood there, confused. There seemed to be something wrong, and he was usually blunt with it. But for some reason, he could not speak and just watched instead. Lunch will soon be over if they didn't get a move on.

"Are you okay, ShiShi?" Ella asked. Takashi nodded silently though there was hesitance when he first nodded. Ella sighed, knowing him well enough he was holding it in. She knew he would tell Mitsukuni about his bottled up feelings. He would never tell her though even though they were best of friends. She shook the thoughts and looked up at Takashi with a bright smile. "Would you mind if Soda-chan and I eat lunch with you?"

Takashi shook his head and found his hand holding onto Ella's hand. For some reason, his large and firm hand holding her small and soft one was quite a big contrast to him, yet why did it feel so perfect to him?

Kasanoda and Ella were surprised at the holding of hands. It was then Kasanoda realized Ella was Takashi's woman. Kasanoda didn't seem to mind at all. Actually, he was quite happy to find his short companion to find love from the loyal man. Kasanoda nodded his head, approving their relationship. Sadly, the couple did not realize it themselves even if Ella knew her feelings, she did not know Takashi's.

Ella didn't think too much of it when Takashi started walking with her walking by him and Kasanoda following behind. Kasanoda seemed quite happy for his newfound friend and senpai. Unfortunately, he did not notice Takashi was having all sorts of feeling going on in his mind and chest.

Ella could see Takashi's stiffness and was worried for him. By that time, she hummed a sweet melody causing Takashi to look at her suddenly. Ella looked up at him and smiled. He remembered that melody. Ella always used it to calm him when he was thinking too much. He smiled at the memory of Mitsukuni, Ella, and him together. They were like the musketeers even if Ella went to a different school. The melody was always meant for him when he was troubled. He always loved her angelic voice back then and he would love it even now.

In no time, they were already at the cafeteria. The hosts of Ouran club and Lina were waiting for Takashi. They seemed rather surprised to see Kasanoda with Ella and Takashi. They didn't really seem to care that Ella and Takashi were holding hands even though Mitsukuni was rather surprised.

Mitsukuni felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sakuno.

"Are they together now?" Sakuno asked in a whisper for only him to hear. Mitsukuni took another look at Takashi and Ella, but there was something missing. He couldn't explain it, but he knew there was something bothering Takashi.

"I don't think so. Takashi must be lost in his feelings for Ella. There's something troubling him," he answered wisely to Sakuno. Sakuno let out a breath of disappointment.

"Hopefully, he will find out his feelings soon before he loses Ella," Sakuno said. Mitsukuni nodded in agreement.

"Shall we give them a little push then?" Lina cut in on their conversation. A smirk played across Lina's lips as if she was planning something. The conversation was supposed to only be between Sakuno and Mitsukuni, but she seemed to overhear their conversation.

"What do you have in mind?" Sakuno asked.

"The weekend is coming up, so why don't we have an outing? After all, it isn't bad to let them bond like they used to. And from there, we could let them decide which path they will take," Lina told them.

"That doesn't sound bad. What do you think Honey?" Sakuno asked her boyfriend.

"Just let it be anywhere other than the beach, a large pool, or a place containing any large bodies of water," Mitsukuni told them, "Ella has a fear of them."

"Hm? Why?" Sakuno asked. Mitsukuni lowered his head and sighed.

"It's the very reason Takashi is afraid of her," Mitsukuni mumbled, causing Sakuno and Lina to look at him confused.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Yay, I have updated. So much drama, angst, and hurt in just one chapter. It's a little too exaggerated, but thats how I work. I do apologize at how unrealistic it may be. Thank you to **Zayren Heart**, **Jaidynn** and **hikari-hime 01 **for the reviews. I am happy people are still reviewing this story,, though rare it may be. I hope my readers will continuously support me. I'm still a bit confused as to whether I should use senpai or sempai (I used both interchangeably). I guess there are two songs that can describe this chapter. One is "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri (for Ella) and the other is "Say Goodbye" (for Mori) by Skillet. Well, please enjoy and happy reading! **EDIT**: I am so sorry! The latest chapter was for a different story. I do apologize for putting up the wrong chapter. Thank you for **my-forgotten-rose** for correcting me. I had been working on this chapter since 5 a.m. and I woke up at around noon. Here is the real chapter. Please forgive my lack of attention. And no, my-forgotten-rose you aren't ADDing. .. Well, uh, I feel silly now. lol.

Chapter Five

There were tables lined up outside on Ella's backyard. It seemed there was still a need of preparations. The tables had nothing else other than cups, dishes, bowls, napkins, and silverware. Across from the table stood two figures, one being short and the other being tall.

He felt rather nervous to be standing in front of Ella. Alone. Takashi did not understand how it got to the point where he would be spending today with his childhood friend. The strange sensation of tingles and little clouds floating in his stomach. And in being nervous, there was a slight shaking of his legs. One would only be able to see it if they squint really hard. One question ran through Takashi's mind. How did it get to this?

_It was just a sudden phone call on the day before the weekends started. He picked it up to hear the voice that belonged to that of Lina Hoshino, Kyoya's recently made girlfriend. Takashi still wondered how the two would get together when all they do is argue, though they seemed quite happy in doing so. Takashi shook his head away of the thoughts while being able to listen to Lina speak._

_The next day they were going to do something fun, and she wanted to know if Mitsukuni and he would like to go. He told her with his usual deep voice that he would ask Mitsukuni when he came over to his house like he usually did. After they bid their goodbyes, he started stretching and sighed. He never really thought about Ella whenever he didn't see her. It's just the times when he sees Ella that he becomes mixed with emotions. _

_When he was just at the entrance of Mitsukuni's home, he saw his cousin and Ella happily chatting away. At first, his whole body tensed up right when he saw her, but he soon relaxed right after when his cousin and Ella were smiling. It even made him smile. He was about to walk up to them, but he saw Ella turn halfway and waved goodbye to Mitsukuni. She was about to walk away before she saw Takashi. She stopped her tracks and smiled at him. Takashi was about to get closer, but she waved her goodbye to him instead. She left right after before he had a chance to wave or say goodbye to her. His heart tugged when he was not able to hear her sweet melodious voice._

_"-shi. Takashi?" Mitsukuni's voice finally caught his attention._

_He was busy staring at Ella walk away with his mind reeling with memories of the three of them together that he did not see Mitsukuni make his way towards him and was now facing him. Takashi turned his head and stared down to his cousin._

_"Are you feeling okay?" Mitsukuni asked._

_Takashi let out a slight smile and nodded._

_"I just... ever since Ella came back. I haven't been feeling like myself," Takashi answered. Mitsukuni patted his hand and immediately gave him a hug afterwards._

_"Everything will work out fine. I'm sure there will be a day when you no longer be afraid of Ella," Mitsukuni said comfortingly. Takashi clenched his hand into a fist while his other hand hid half of his face._

_"It was my fault. Back then," Takashi quietly uttered. Mitsukuni sighed and watched helplessly as Takashi beat himself down every time he thinks of that incident._

_"Takashi..." Mitsukuni muttered. Takashi let out a sigh before his hands fall back to his sides. He looked over at Mitsukuni._

_"Ah, I almost forgot. Lina is inviting us somewhere tomorrow. Do you want to go? I was thinking I would go as well if you wanted to," Takashi told him. Mitsukuni eyes widened before a big smile spreads across his face._

_"Sure!" Mitsukuni said brightly. Takashi let out another smile. He always cherished his cousin's bright mood. It always made him feel better._

And now he stood rooted at the spot with only Ella in front of them. He noticed she was wearing a white sun dress with pink imprinted flowers. She also wore a straw hat on top of her head to make her particularly more cute today. He could feel the heat settling onto his face when he took a good look at her.

His stare may have lingered a bit too long when he noticed Ella was staring at him with her big doe-like eyes in concern. He mentally cursed himself for being an idiot. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable like he did before.

"Are you okay, ShiShi?" Ella asked. Her hands trying to reach towards him. He smiled and caught her hand in his. It was a gentle grasp. His hands may feel rough, but he was quite gentle with his touch.

Ella nodded at his reassurance before she looked forward and turning her head slightly to left and right. Takashi's hand was still holding onto Ella's. Both did not notice it because one was staring at the other while the other was searching around.

"I wonder why everyone is taking so long?" Ella's light voice fluidly entered Takashi's ears.

Takashi snapped himself out of his trance and noticed he was still holding Ella's hand. He blushed before he snatched his hand back to his side. Ella did not seem to notice as she was more concerned about their friends.

"Should we go find them? After all, I don't want them to worry so much about this "Welcoming" party they are giving me," Ella said with a frown.

Takashi lowered to her height while grasping her shoulders lightly. It was sudden. Something he automatically did without thinking or having control. He pulled her closer to him before his arms snaked around her waist into a hug. He was not only surprised, but he felt like a pervert for doing this. Ella was pretty surprised herself before hugging him back. She knew Takashi wanted to comfort her. He didn't need words to show how he cared.

"Thank you, ShiShi," she whispered near his ear.

Takashi blushed as he could feel her warm breath enter his ear. He could feel tingles and shivers down his spine. The clouds started erupting into butterflies. It was a foreign feeling, but he had a suspicion what it was. It was hard for him, but he can't admit this feeling wholeheartedly because of his own reasons. And of course, he felt he was not worthy of the sweet Ella.

Their hug lingered on until Takashi finally let go of her a minute later and stood up straight. His head turned away, finding it hard to look at the girl before him. Ella's eyes followed his movement. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she smiled. Her face lit up with such peaceful happiness that she seemed to be glowing with joy.

Takashi turned at that specific time to see her gazing at him. But more than that, the way she seemed to glow made her look like a real angel. Such beauty, he could not deny. She had such fair skin. Her eyes were vibrant and full of life. He wondered why nobody had courted her yet. He was sure someone like her would be surrounded by guys.

And for some reason, it angered him that nobody would go after her. She deserve to be graced upon with looks of dream in their eyes as they see her walk by. But then again, something stirred inside him at the thought of guys ogling at her. He unconsciously clenched his hand into a fist. He wasn't going to let any guy come near her until he deemed the guy worthy of being with her. As he thought this, his shoulders suddenly felt heavy and his stomach seemed to be full of rocks, pulling him down.

In just a short time span, Takashi was feeling all different kinds of emotions. Some of them were because of his youth and others because of his maturity.

The joy written on Ella's face fell as she saw him holding his breath and a tortorous look on his face. She was about to take his hand, but Takashi suddenly flinched, pulling his hand away as if she burned him. Ella's eyes widened in surprise as when he pulled his hand away, he accidentally slapped her face.

Takashi's eyes widened and his mouth open ajar slightly. He didn't mean to do that. He was just caught by surprise. Ella took a step back while she started to touch the cheek Takashi accidentally hit before letting it fall back to her side. Takashi could see the horror in her eyes. He felt the rush of guilt, pain, and fear flooding inside him in one go. He took a hesitant step forward. His hand reaching towards her but stopped as tears started to form in her eyes. His eyes started turning hazy for some reason. It even got too hazy, he could only see her outline.

"I guess it was never meant to work out," he could hear Ella say.

Takashi shook his head frantically. The way she spoke seemed like she was giving up on him. He didn't understand why, but his fear started controlling him. As he blinked, he felt something wet falling from his face. He touched it and found him suddenly crying. He looked over at Ella. He could see her clearer now, but he did not want to see her in this state. Her head was lowered, so he could no longer see her expression. He could see the drops of tears falling down on the grass below.

"Ella," he started, his lips trembling. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

Takashi told her. He was about to come near her. But just as he took a step, Ella took a step back and her arm was outstretched with her palm facing up.

"Stop, ShiShi. It is enough. Don't come near," Ella demanded with her soft voice. Her right hand was under her face. He could hear her sniffle. He could feel himself trembling and his breathing became unsteady. It felt like... like he was going to lose her. _Like that time._

"Please believe me. It wasn't on purpose," his voice pleading. His whole body was shaking now, even though it was only the slightest bit.

"I'm not hurt because you hit me. I know it was an accident," Ella said breathlessly as if controlling the need to break down and falling onto the grass in despair. "I could see my presence is hurting you too much. I never meant to hurt you, ShiShi. I never wanted you to feel as though I am harmful to you. I cannot let this go on any longer. I know you are kind, ShiShi. I know you are trying your best to get used to me, but I know I've caused too much unnecessary stress for you."

He didn't want this. He never said it hurt him. He was just merely confused, not understanding the different emotions swirling inside him. He wanted to tell her that, but he was frozen in place. The shock was still overwhelming at what he had done, and all the things following after it.

He could hear her sniffle again and noticed her hands were brushing her tears away in an utmost rough manner. He flinched at that, and he was worried. It was then the worry furthered itself as Ella looked up at him. It was full of despair. He caused that. He caused such a miserable emotion. Ella no longer smiled but was replaced with a grim line.

"I'm going to transfer schools," Ella said with such finality in her voice. There was an intensity in her gaze that it made Takashi shiver. That expression was too much.

The sound of bags dropping had gotten Ella's and Takashi's attention. As they turned their heads, they were faced with faces full of shock from their friends. Behind them though, he saw Kasanoda Ritsu trying to get through. Anger was evident on his face. He stomped his way towards Takashi and stood in front of Takashi. He was seething with anger.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Kasanoda yelled, "Do something if you like her!"

Ella came up to him and stopped Kasanoda. Kasanoda turned to look at her. She held onto a smile, but Kasanoda could see she was hurt. It boiled him with anger, but Ella yanked him slightly to stop. His hand was already balled up into a fist, but he reluctantly unclenched them and turned away. He grunted in dissatisfaction.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I think it's best to cancel the party. Maybe next time," Ella announced, her voice seemingly tired and drained. She looked back at Kasanoda and took his hand and patted lightly. "Do not blame him. He did nothing wrong, Soda-chan. You cannot blame someone when they did nothing wrong."

"But..." Kasanoda started, wanting to oppose but couldn't when she cut him off.

"After I transfer, I hope we can still make contact with each other," she said softly.

Kasanoda frowned and tears seemed to start to form at the rims of his eyes. He nodded, trying to hold back his tears.

"I hope you all will too as well," she said turning to face everyone. She stopped at Takashi and gazed at him intensely once more. "This may be the last time I will ever say this to you, ShiShi, but I love you. With all of my heart. And I'm going to let you go for your sake. It's better off if we part ways for now. Until you can heal and until I can heal. Maybe when we are ready, we can finally face each other without fear or pain."

Takashi was speechless, yet he shook his head back and forth. He wanted her to not say that, but words cannot utter out his mouth. He didn't want this to happen. It happened so fast. He felt like he was in a soap opera. A drama. This felt unreal. Felt like this is some nightmare and he would wake up from it soon. Yet he knew it wasn't, and it really did happen.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I'm a bit tired. If you would please excuse me, I will take a rest in my room. Also, don't worry about the mess. I will take care of it later," she said her voice seemed to be weaker now. This made everyone frown. She tried to smile as she spoke, "Thank you all for coming. I'm very happy you guys were being so thoughtful to plan a party form me. I just regret that it ended too soon."

She took a good look at each person, mentally taking a picture of everyone's faces so she would never forget before she walked towards her house. When Takashi saw her retreating figure, his hand shot out to reach her and he wanted to yell her to stop. No words came out though, and he did not chase after her. He watched and did nothing.

_Just like last time._

He felt Kasanoda's hold on the front of his shirt. Kasanoda pulled him down to his eye level. He let out a growl with anger.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" Kasanoda yelled. By that time, Ella was too far away to hear them.

Takashi stood there with a blank stare. His mind frozen in place. All he could see was her tear-stained face. She looked so hurt. So broken. He suddenly collapsed to the ground until he was kneeling.

Kasanoda saw his anguish and let go. He shook his head and took a step back.

"When did you become such a coward, sempai?" Kasanoda asked. He sighed and turned towards where Ella left and ran after her.

Takashi heard him. He heard him so clearly, and he wondered the same. When did he get so weak? What had happened to cause this strain in their relationship?

He looked up at everyone to see them staring at him with solemn looks. They turned immediately away from his hollow and pained eyes. Mitsukuni stepped forward to him with Sakuno following behind and laid a hand on top of Takashi's head. Sakuno also laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked, his voice soft and sympathetic.

Takashi looked up at him for a moment as tears slowly slid down his face once more.

"I need to clear my head," Takashi uttered. He stood up and walk the path outside of Ella's home and into the pathway to exit the property.

Mitsukuni watched him disappear and sighed. Sakuno looked worried and looked over to her boyfriend. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Sakuno asked.

Mitsukuni shook his head and said, "No. Takashi must learn to walk his path and find his way. I can only guide him when he asks it."

"I guess it didn't work out after all. It has made things worser," Sakuno said.

It was then Lina came forward with Kyoya next to her.

"They had to face each other alone sooner or later. I never expected for them to both break down in such a short time when we were gone," Lina said before crossing her arms, "But then again, this may finally wake him up to see things clearly now. He has to face his feelings in order to face her without any fear."

Sakuno merely nodded. There was some truth in it, but she wondered if it was worth it. Kyoya looked over to his senior and pushed his glasses up.

"Honey-sempai, may I ask what may have happened between Mori-sempai and Ella-sempai?" Kyoya asked.

Mitsukuni looked up at him for a moment before he looked down.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about the incident," Mitsukuni said sadly, "When we were in middle school, we were playing near the ocean..."

The story began and the host club listened to the details Mitsukuni gave. Meanwhile, Takashi was in turmoil with his own feelings, and Ella was being comforted by Kasanoda. The paths taken in the future were still foggy for the two friends. Will Takashi finally face her? Will Ella leave to a different school? Will the two become strangers from now on? It all depends on their next action. Sooner or later, things will get clearer. If not, the past will always haunt them and things will never change.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Well, it's been a long time I've updated this story, so here it is! Thank you all for the kind reviews. This chapter is a little dramatic, but I hope you don't find it boring. Well, enjoy! Reviews are welcome but not necessary. ^-^

Chapter Six

The weekend had been too harsh on Takashi. He was not able to sleep well at all. His mind kept on repeating on the crying Ella every time he closed his eyes. He was not able to have a peace of mind. And because of it, it took a toll on his body. Mitsukuni was also not able to relieve Takashi's numbness that was brought upon him.

School started once again. He had finally made up his mind to talk to Ella, to tell her he wasn't hurt but was confused about his feelings. He knew it was better to speak immediately as he could. He didn't want to lose her friendship. But most of all, he didn't want to lose her.

He looked around for her. He felt worried when he did not see Ella at the entrance, so he decided to speak to her when he had classes with her. Homeroom passed far too slowly to him. Mitsukuni watched at his cousin worriedly. He could see the bags under Takashi's eyes, and he noticed how tired he became. There was such distance in his eyes that Mitsukuni was afraid to lose him.

"_What should I do? Isn't there any way I can help Takashi?_" Mitsukuni thought.

Homeroom did not end yet until the door suddenly opened to reveal a panicked Lina. She looked around and saw Mitsukuni and Takashi. The teacher was about to tell Lina to leave, but she glared at the teacher before he could say anything. The teacher stayed silent and she looked back at Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"I need to talk to you two privately. Now," Lina ordered with a growl yet there was worry etched onto her expression. She then stepped out the classroom and waited for Mitsukuni and Takashi.

They apologized to the teacher before stepping out of the classroom. By the time they stepped out of the classroom, the whole Host Club and Kasanoda were there. Their heads lowered except for Kyoya which immediately alarmed Takashi and Mitsukuni that something may have happened. It looked like there was some sort of bad news.

"Ella..." Lina started, but she was not the one to finish. Her voice was caught in her throat.

"... she's in the hospital. There was an accident," Kyoya finished for her. He pushed up his glasses and sighed. "She is currently in the emergency room."

Takashi's and Mitsukuni's eyes widened in shock. Takashi felt his whole body become numb. Was that the reason he did not see Ella at the entrance? And before he knew it, his whole body shook. There was an uncontrollable anger and anguish squeezing his chest. Flashbacks started running through his mind's eye.

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked his cousin worriedly.

Takashi hid half of his face with his hand and shook his head. He did not want to believe this.

"How?" Takashi could only say. When there was no answer, he repeated once again but his voice was more powerful this time. "How?"

Kyoya sighed once again and answered his question.

"She was walking to school. She saw a young girl trying to get a ball on the street and there was a speeding car coming towards her. Ella saw the car and crossed the street to get to the girl. She saved her, but she was hit by the car before she could manage to get out of the way."

Takashi did not hear all of what Kyoya said and only picked up on the keypoints. He only heard the part where she saved a girl from a speeding car, and she got hit. Everything else was blurred.

"We should get to the hospital," Tamaki finally said. His voice somewhat calm to everyone's ears yet everyone knew he was trying to be the strong leader for them.

"I've already called the limousine. It should be waiting outside for us now," Kyoya told them. Everyone nodded, but everyone including Kasanoda, who did not speak at all during this whole meeting, looked at Takashi.

"I... will stay here," Takashi said, his low voice wavering. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Ella in the hospital bed. It reminded him of that day where he watched her on the hospital bed, laying still.

It was sudden, even Mitsukuni didn't see it. Before everyone could blink, Kasanoda had already grasped by the collar of Takashi's uniform and pushed him to the wall. He was seething with anger, and his brows were knitted together.

"What do you mean you won't go?" Kasanoda yelled. The ruckus caused the nearby classrooms to open their doors and students and teachers started to peek their heads out to see what the commotion was about.

Thankfully, the Host Club hid them with their bodies so they were out of sight. One of the teachers asked if everything is okay. And of course, Tamaki's sweet talk and Kyoya's explanation had eased the minds of the teachers. It didn't take long before everyone returned back to their classes. Kasanoda was still holding onto Takashi's collar and Takashi's back was still against the wall.

"I can't. I won't go," Takashi told him. His eyes looking straight into Kasanoda's eyes. Kasanoda's eyes widened in surprise from his answer and the pain seeping through his expression. Kasanoda sounded out a 'tch' and let him go. He turned his head away.

"You coward," he whispered. He took a step away from Takashi, who seemed to look like an empty shell by that time. Kasanoda looked over at Kyoya and said, "I'll be waiting outside for you guys." He soon walked away without turning back. His hands inside his pockets hiding the shaking fists he had put inside. He was still shaking from knowing Ella was in the hospital, and he was shaking even more from seeing Takashi's emptiness.

Mitsukuni turned his head towards Takashi and frowned. He was about to get closer to Takashi, but Takashi suddenly collapsed to the floor and on his knees. Tears streamed down his face and he frantically shook his head to and fro. His weakness could no longer hide away from everyone.

"My fault. It's my fault," Takashi repeated over and over again in an incoherent mumbling. Mitsukuni and Sakuno were in tears to see him become like this. The others had to tear their heads away from such a broken scene. Some of them had tears forming in their eyes, but they didn't let them fall.

It took five minutes before everyone except for Takashi to leave the school and had their emotions in check before they went to the hospital to know about Ella's condition. Takashi went back to class, but he was unfocused. There was nothing he wanted to learn about except for Ella's condition. He prayed for her to be okay throughout his classes.

School ended too slowly for Takashi. He could not answer to anyone greeting him or bidding him goodbye. His body felt so cold to him. So empty. He wanted to close his eyes and escape. Before he knew it, he was walking on the sidewalk somewhere, not knowing where he was. His phone suddenly rang and he immediately picked it up.

"Takashi?" He could hear Mitsukuni call his name.

"How is she?" He could only ask his cousin. He heard a sigh.

"She is unconscious for now, but her injuries aren't too bad. She had some broken ribs, and she hit her head from the concrete. Other than that, she would be okay," Mitsukuni answered.

Even though Takashi should be glad to know she had minimal damage, he still wasn't relieved. Nothing can relieve him from almost losing her and the fear that he would lose her forever. He had sat on a nearby bench and looked up at the sky. The clouds were dark and cloudy just like the stirring emotions inside him. He want to let these feelings out just like those dark, cloudy skies.

"Mitsukuni, what should I do?" He finally asked. Mitsukuni could hear his desperate plea to tell him what to do. His voice was too hollow, so empty. If Mitsukuni doesn't say anything now, he might lose his friend and cousin.

"Takashi, it's time to stop hiding. It's time to confront Ella. Don't be afraid and show your true self. Tell her how much you love her," Mitsukuni told him in a caring yet serious tone. Takashi froze and he suddenly felt his legs buckle. He fell only to be held up by his knees. People passing by watched with worry and debated to help Takashi or not. But in the end, they continued on their way, ignoring the boy in need.

"I love... Ella?" Takashi whispered more to himself than to Mitsukuni.

"We almost lost her once, and we almost lost her again. Do you want to lose her the third time?" Mitsukuni asked. He needed to open Takashi's eyes. "She loves you, Takashi. Why are you taking a step back when you feel the same?"

"Mitsukuni... I- I can't," Takashi answered

"She needs you, Takashi! Stop holding back," Mitsukuni yelled angrily. He could no longer contain his patience anymore. Ella was hurting. Takashi was hurting. He was even hurting from watching those two get hurt. Ella had just been in an accident, and she needs Takashi the most here with her. She needs him to tell her it will be okay. He needed to tell her everything is okay.

"I'm afraid to see her hurt again, Mitsukuni. I do not deserve to see her. I couldn't save her last time, and I couldn't save her now. I failed her," Takashi confessed. On the other side, Mitsukuni eyes started to tear up at his cousin's broken voice. Mitsukuni knew failure was not an option to Takashi, and failing to protect Ella twice was the biggest blow to him. Mitsukuni understood, but he could no longer turn the blind anymore when Takashi wasn't here with Ella.

"Takashi-" Mitsukuni started but Kyoya took the phone from Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni looked up at him with surprise. Kyoya's index finger was up to gesture Mitsukuni to be quiet.

"Mori-senpai, not being with Ella right now means you are letting her go. If you are ready to say goodbye then you have already done so," Kyoya told him simply before closing the cell phone and giving it back to Mitsukuni.

"Kyo-chan-" Mitsukuni started but he was once again cut off by Kyoya.

"He failed her when he didn't come here. He made his choice," Kyoya explained before pushing up his glasses. "Honey-senpai, you know as well as I do that fear is no excuse for him not to come here."

Mitsukuni sighed yet tears fell down mercilessly from his eyes.

"Ella would be so broken-hearted just like Takashi would be," Mitsukuni said through his tears.

Kyoya looked over at Sakuno who saw his expression. She understood immediately. Not a second later, she was already by Mitsukuni's side and hugged him so he could cry freely. Sakuno could feel her tears starting to form in her eyes as she watched him cry. Kyoya went back to Lina's side, who seemed to still feel shaken about Ella's accident. Kyoya held her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That idiot didn't come," Lina told him. Kyoya nodded his head which she felt.

"He will come to his senses," Kyoya told her. She shook her head.

"And how long would that take? Until she's gone for real?" She asked angrily before she got off of his shoulder and stomped off somewhere to cool her head. Kyoya watched her disappear into another hallway and shook his head with a sigh.

Kasanoda heard their conversation but kept quiet. His arms were crossed and his eyes darkened. He was clearly upset and was also shaken from the whole ordeal. He never experienced this trauma before, and he did not know how to deal with it. He couldn't help but blame one person, and that one person is Takashi Morinozuka.

Meanwhile, Takashi looked at his cell phone. His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened in surprise after the phone call ended. He was speechless and more lost than ever before. There wasn't anyone by his side to show him the way or comfort him. No one. He was alone on the streets by himself while Ella had everyone there for her. He should feel angry, but he was thankful. Nobody would be able see how broken he is, and Ella would be surrounded by people who care about her even though he wasn't there.

He should be. He knew he should be there for her. But he couldn't. He loved her. He really did. But in all, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Couldn't handle to see her on the hospital bed with bruises and cuts. No, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing his precious Ella like that.

His? So he really did love her, huh? He messed everything up, and Takashi knew that. And not being there for her had damaged their relationship even further. His whole body could feel the burden nagging at him. Screaming at him to make it better. To mend things. He had to do it or else he would lose her forever. But was there still time to make things better? Takashi knew he had to work for it. Oh yes, he had a lot of work to repair the damage. But everything goes back to one question, was he going to take action before it is too late?

Ella started to stir from her slumber. She felt her whole body aching, and some parts hurt more than others. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Just as she did, she saw her parents there, staring at her worriedly. She remembered what happened after a minute of trying to understand what happened.

And before she knew it, she spoke in her ragged voice, "Is the little girl okay?"

Her mother with her teary eyes had nodded "yes" to her question. Ella smiled and nodded back, letting out a sigh of relief knowing that the child is safe. It was then she turned to her father. He looked worried, and the man was never usually worried.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for worrying you," Ella said softly. A second later, her mother started to weep with relief, knowing her child is alive and safe. Her father calmed her with a hug. He nodded at Ella, telling in his own way that he is relieved and that she is forgiven. Ella let out a wide smile to show her appreciation.

"Your classmates, I assume they are your friends, are waiting outside your room. Do you want to see them?" His father asked in a rather calm tone, though Ella knew he was far from calm. He is, after all, her father. And knowing his daughter was in an accident could cause any father to be shaken. Well, the ones that love their children do, and he is one of those people.

"Yes, dad. I would like that very much," she answered. She cleared her throat from the scratchy feeling. Her father poured her a glass of water and gave it to her which Ella thanked him for before her parents left to get her classmates.

One by one, they entered. Everyone was present except for one. The one who meant a lot to her was not there. Ella felt hurt yet relieved at the same time. She wanted to see him, but she didn't want to see Takashi's pained look. She had already caused him enough pain and guilt. She wouldn't be able to endure it if she was once again the cause of his pain.

"Are you okay, Ella?" Mitsukuni asked, tears falling from his eyes as he immediately yet gently hugged her. Ella smiled and nodded against him.

"I'm fine, though it hurts a little," Ella whispered. Mitsukuni let her go, wiped away his tears, and smiled. She smiled at him in return.

She looked up at everyone, and most of them had a concerned look. Kasanoda took a step forward, yet he looked away as he did so. His hands were shivering, and he couldn't make it stop. His legs were about to give in, but he stayed strong.

Ella noticed, but she didn't know what to do or say in this circumstance. The only thing she could do now is smile and show everyone that she was okay.

On the other hand, she felt so broken inside. She was suffering not only physically but emotionally as well. The one person that hurt her the most was Takashi. In a way, Ella felt abandoned by her most beloved friend. But of course, she could never truly blame him. The one person she should fault was her. She was the one that forced her presence onto Takashi that made him push her away. She felt overwhelmed from it all. The pain. The guilt. The past. All of it.

But for now, she had to be strong. For them. Her friends. From now on, she was going to focus on her energy in recovering from the accident. And from there, she will take one step at a time to recovery. And to add to that, no matter how much it hurts her, she had to let him go. It was about time she gave up on Takashi Morinozuka, her most important person.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Well, here is the real chapter seven of Loud or Quiet. I do apologize for accidentally posting an unfinished chapter version of this. I didn't know the mistake until I checked on my account. Thank you to the reviewers: **Fallen-Autumn-Leaves**, **lovefairytail007**, and **pucca786**. Like I posted on Brains vs Brawns, it will take a while for me to update, so I'll only update the ones with most reviews for each chapter I post. Oh, and there's a poll I made, so those who don't like reviewing but like to take polls. This is the time. I take into account the reviews and the votes.

Chapter Seven

He ran. He ran as if his life depended on it. He could have gotten to his destination by his personal limousine, but he feels as if he could be there faster by his own feet. If he had not been part of the kendo club, he would have done just fine in track since he ran at a startling speed. Just as he ran by, some people would have a double take, wondering if a human really ran by them. No one would know that the running bullet was actually Takashi Morinozuka.

Sweat covered his features as he tried his best to get to the hospital. He wasn't going to be hesitant any longer. To him, he needed Ella. He missed her. Ever since that incident, he was always self-conscious and guilty around her. The feeling of being useless had always wedged inside him whenever he was near her. His guilt pushed him away from his beloved friend, but he wasn't going to let it push him any further. For Ella, he would stop drowning himself into the ocean of guilt.

By the time he got there, it was getting dark. He was out of breath and sweating. People looked over at him with concern, but he stood tall with an even expression before he wiped his sweat with the back of his hand in a swift motion. Many women looked at him in awe at the way he did so. They couldn't help as some of them had their mouths wide open while others couldn't help but squeal at the refreshing moment. Takashi did not take notice the shine in these women's eyes. Instead, he rushed himself in search for Ella's hospital room. When he found it, he stood in front of the door. He took in a large breath before letting out. His right hand clenched in nervousness before he opened the door. It was by that time. He didn't see any of the host club members, Lina Hoshino, Ritsu Kasanoda, or even Ella's parents anywhere. He let out a relieved sigh and started to take a step forth but closed the door behind him.

Ella felt a presence and looked at who was at the door. To her surprise, she saw a man's back. She knew who it belonged to without even needing to see his face. She let out a smile yet tears started to form in her eyes. And for some reason, her hands touched the middle of her chest where her heart is.

"Morinozuka-san?" Ella asked with concern and surprise. Even if she said his last name as if it was natural, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as it rolled off her tongue. As much as she loved Takashi, she couldn't allow for another mistake to happen between them.

When Takashi heard her say his last name, he couldn't help but freeze and his heart had somehow thumped against his chest with a stinging pain. He had to hold it in since he did not want another misunderstanding to harm their relationship any further.

"El-la," Takashi said quietly as her name rolled off his tongue with difficulty. It still pained him when she said his name.

"Why are you here?" Ella gulped, founding it difficult to speak to him as time passed by.

"I-I want to see you," he said, taking a step forth towards her. His legs felt wobbly not from exhaustion but of nervousness.

Ella chuckled, hoping to ease the tense air between them. Takashi let out a small smile escape his lips. He missed her usual bright laugh. He noticed the difference in this chuckle of hers. It was as if she was trying her best to make him feel comfortable.

"I kind of guessed that, Shi- I mean Morinozuka-san," Ella pointed out, "Are you here because you are concerned about me?"

His eyes brightened when she was about to use his nickname but felt disappointed when she corrected herself and used his surname instead. And as she asked him the question, he quickly nodded. She smiled at him, trying to look as bright as she usually was even though Takashi knew the difference immediately. Her bright smile would make him see flowers, yet all he saw were sadness surrounding her. He could feel the stinging pain return to him.

His heart kicked him as if urging him on to get to her quickly and get back the Ella he so loved. And without another minute, he took long strides to get to her and clasped her hands in his own. This action shocked Ella immediately, making her confused and wonder if she should allow him to get close to her.

"I'm sorry, Ella-" he started but was cut off by Ella.

"You don't need to apologize. I should be the one to apolo-" It was Ella's turn to be cut off by Takashi.

"No. Don't apologize," he said sternly while he hovered over her, "The one who should apologize is me. Not you. Never you."

Ella looked at him confused, wondering if Takashi was all right in the head. He noticed the concerned look of hers. He let out a small smile and his eyes looked at her gently while he placed his large right hand against her cheek. His other hand still clasping Ella's left hand.

"All of this time, I was scared to be near you," Takashi started, "Because I always felt guilty for what had happened before you left to America. The incident that almost took you away from me and Mitsukuni."

"You mean?" Ella's eyes widened in shock but looked up at him to verify. Takashi nodded to confirm at the reason why he's been uncomfortable around her was not the reason Ella was thinking. It wasn't her forceful presence that feared him or her personality, but it was the incident that happened years ago that made Takashi afraid. "But it happened long ago! It wasn't your fault, and there was nothing you could do at the time."

Takashi shook his head, feeling the memory of the incident returning in his head. The way he became useless as he could only watch. The point in which he wasn't able to reach her and kept her safe. His hand left her cheek, and he let go of his grasp on her other hand. Ella took this chance to lay her hands on Takashi's cheeks before pulling him down to her level and kissed the middle of his forehead.

"We were children then. Of course, there was nothing that you could do," Ella pointed out in a matter of factly tone, "I'm still alive. Still here."

"But I... this feeling of guilt won't fade when I'm near you. I promised myself if I see you again I would protect you, but I didn't. I made you worried and then you got into an accident. The memory keeps repeating in my head. I don't know what to do when I'm near you. I feel lost and the guilt continues to come back," Takashi said before clearing his throat. This was one of the rarest times he spoke more than two or three lines.

Ella could see the battle Takashi had within himself, and it pained her to see such a hurtful expression in his eyes. The way his brows creased together in worry. Ever since her return, he had been like this, but he always tried to hide it. He hid it until it hurts him too much, which was what Ella feared the most.

"My ShiShi, you've been through so much," Ella whispered. Takashi's eyes widened at the return of his nickname and he let out a small smile to show he was happy, but he then realized she added the "my" to his name. He blushed like a shy little school kid. Ella couldn't help but giggle and somehow both felt things were getting better.

"If it makes you happy, I will still transfer schools to help ease your pain," Ella told him. Takashi immediately frowned.

"But I don't want you to leave," Takashi said.

Ella smiled and shook her head. "I'll be in a different school, and I will still see you and NiNi. It's like old times. We were never in the same school in the years we've been together, so I'm sure you will be more comfortable this way."

Takashi still felt reluctant and he laid his left hand on her left hand, which was still on his cheek. He closed his eyes and smelled in her scent. They were like this for a few minutes.

"Which school?" He finally asked.

"I think it was Lobelia? It's a private school for girls," Ella said with a smile. Takashi's eyes opened immediately in shock as he remembered how the host club dealt with the Zuka Club when the trio of girls tried to steal Haruhi away from them.

"You can't. Not there," Takashi said calmly but his expression said otherwise.

Ella looked at him confused. She didn't know how Takashi feared of her being stolen away from him by the mischevious trio. She didn't know how possessive he is of her. Or how he wanted to protect her from other guys being close to her with the exception of him and Mitsukuni though he did feel a little jealous of how close Mitsukuni was with her. But he wouldn't admit it.

"Why not?" Ella asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Scary," he only answered. Ella stared for a bit and giggled.

"I'm guessing you've met the students of Lobelia before?" Ella questioned. Takashi nodded slowly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad, ShiShi," Ella told him, but Takashi shook his head frantically. His hands flew to her shoulders which startled Ella.

"You mustn't go to Lobelia. Stay in Ouran. With me," he demanded. Ella was a little afraid of this new attitude of Takashi's but she nodded as if it was the only option. Takashi let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"What did they do to make you so scared, ShiShi?" She inquired. Takashi shook his head.

"You don't need to know," Takashi stated. Ella was curious but she didn't question any further. By the looks of it, it must have been something horrible. Little did she know, he didn't want to be reminded of his crossdressing and how scary those Lobelia girls could be. It sent shivers down his spine at the memory.

In the end, the pain that once coursed through their bodies disappeared immediately. It was as if everything is forgiven that night, yet they still had a long road ahead of them to heal from the fears they still had not dealt with. But for now, these two childhood friends are content.


End file.
